Die Trying
by GamingFiction808
Summary: Follow Taylor, a 19 year old girl, as she takes on challenges with the left 4 ded 2 crew in a epic struggle to survive. Paring Ellis/OC, maybe Nick/OC. Rated M for later chapters.


**Characters belong to Valve!**

**Only My OC Taylor belongs to MEEEEE XD. Enjoy O_~**

America is one total shitty nation… CEDA created a new virus that was suppose to give humans… well it was something that was suppose to help us. HA! They fucking lied to us and now almost all of Americans have turned to brainless fucked up monsters. Have you ever noticed that the government lied to us saying about stupid shit like the world was going to end and it hasn't. Well you look at this when the government say's they were going to help us and they end up killing people. That's just ironically fucked up retarded.

[Sigh] Well now I'm stuck in this nation trying to survive with total complete strangers that I just met up with on top of the hotel that was suppose to be our pick up. Okay so hear this, I have four people surviving just like me. The oldest is Coach, He's a pretty big guy but he isn't the type to back down to protect. I guess that's his Coach feature when he's protecting his football team or something.

Then we have Nick, Perverted little idiot with a will to get into women's pants. It's written all over his face. I mean come on, he probably stolen that suit from the men's department starting of this infection. But he did save my ass twice this afternoon without complaining so who am I to judge.

Moving on to Rochelle, She's sweet and kind. Taking time to think rationally before acting. I also noticed she scolds us when we're misbehaving. Just to say, like a mother of some sort. I was going to ask her where she got her Dispatches shirt but we're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse so that's one idea down the drain.

Now we have Ellis, a 23-year old man with a passion to… blah, blah, blah. But he's so cute when he—um I mean… oh what the hell, he so cute when he gets embarrassed. His checks get a rosy shade and he just scratches the back of his neck. But he is best of this group. He gets in the way to protect us and I'm proud of that. But he does need to think before acting.

I'm Taylor and I happen to just be in Georgia when the worst of diseases hits. Watching all of my friends die right in front of me gives me a reason to keep pushing forward or their deaths mean nothing. They would have wanted me to live if they'd push that much to protect me from harm. I just hope these four don't do the same for me… they're the closest to real people I could ever get to in a 50 mile radius.

"Hey Taylor honey? Something wrong?"

Taylor looked up to see Rochelle towering over her with a sniper rifle in hand. Taylor took it and stood up with the pistol lying in her hoister on her right thigh.

"Yeah Rochelle, you saved my ass back there so I should be thanking you…" Taylor smiled reluctantly to her and she smiled back.

They both walked over to the ammo pile when a zombie rushed towards the safe house door causing Taylor to stumble backwards and falling on her butt. Taylor heard Nick and Coach chuckling before Ellis and Rochelle helped her up.

"That bitch is going to pay."

She reached for her pistol, planting a bullet straight into the zombie's head. When Taylor heard the loud thud, she smiled proudly to herself.

"All right y'all, any of you know where the nearest evac. Station is. To hell I'm not walkin' across state for one." Coach voiced boomed in the lobby. Rochelle stepped up and gulped before speaking.

"I heard that the mall around here is an evacuation station. The problem is… I don't know if they're still there."

Ellis then said, "Well hell! I know where just that there mall is. And we could stop by the gun store up ahead to get ourselves ready."

"I'm starting to like this place!" Nick said over their voices.

Coach raised his bulky hand and stuck a finger at Nick.

"I don't like your attitude mister."

"Whatever." Was all Nick said.

They planned to leave in the next hour or so because: 1) they weren't used to the idea running away from the infected so resting was a big opinion. 2) The good news is, the lobby had a working air conditioning so keeping cool was a big must in this hot weather. 3) The bad news is, the hotel could clasp any second because it was still on fire.

"Hey, ya still with me Taylor?" Ellis asked. Taylor snapped out of her day dreaming thoughts and turned to face him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry… just have stuff on my mind."

"Yew wanna talk 'bout it?"

"No it's okay… I'm fine, really!" Taylor smiled as she stood up. She walked over to Rochelle. Ro glanced over and smiled.

"Come sit here honey." Rochelle patted the seat next to her and she sat down. She stared at Taylor before whispering.

"Girl, The boy likes you…"

"Excuse me?"

"Taylor, you should have seen the look on Ellis' face honey. His face looked crushed when you walked away."

"Oh, did I make him sad? I'll go apologize now…" Taylor was getting ready to stand when Rochelle pushed her back down.

"No Sweetie…" Rochelle whispered under her breath. "What I'm trying to say is… well Ellis… Ellis has feeling's for you girl, I'm not saying exactly love, but there is something."

"Seriously? I mean yeah Ellis is pretty cute for a mechanic… but look at me; I'm a mess! I haven't showered in 2 days after the infection and god, no offense, but that little barred up peep hole that safe door has is not helping the stench of rotting body and body odor escape." Taylor laughed receiving a laugh from Rochelle also.

BOOM!

"Oh shit guys, Hotel's burnin' up fast! We gotta move!" Ellis yelled.

Everybody followed suit picking up needed supplies they could carry and ran out as fast as they can just to get out of view of the hotel when after running 200 meters away, the hotel clasped.

"Okay, well now we're up and ready, why don't you show us the way to the mall Ellis." Taylor smiled. He grinned back and led the way, starting one of his stories while at it.

"Great. Anyone want to shut the hick up?" Nick growled.

"Just let him be Nick. Ain't got to ruin his moment." Coach chuckled at Nick's irritation.

The group of five walked down the lone street noticing the common infected rate gone down to… nothing?

"Where the hell are all them bitches?" Coach bellowed. Rochelle came up behind him with her M-16 in hand.

"Oh damn, this doesn't look good." Rochelle sighed. Ellis and Taylor were also confused about the decrease in infected. The sound of death filled the air and all the survivors stopped in their tracks.

"Do you guys hear that? Or is it just me?" Nick whispered as the team of 5 listen to the cry of the witch. Just as he said those words, the Witch came out from the maintenance room by the crashed police car.

"Oh Shit… That is one hell of a bitch, look at her claws!" Taylor yelled but quickly covered her mouth as the witch turn to stair at her with those glaring red eyes.

The Witch continued to glare at Taylor. Frozen with fear, Taylor couldn't bear to move as the witch growled louder.

"Sweetie, we got to move. It doesn't look any happier than it was before." Rochelle whispered grabbing the 19 year olds hand and guiding her behind the tall brush. Coach, Nick, and Ellis followed suit, not taking their eyes off the Witch that continued growling.

After 15 minutes of constant waiting for the witch to move on ahead, the group of 5 moved into the very same maintenance room the witch was in and walked down stairs.

"That was hella scary!" Ellis yelled, putting his hands straight up in the air.

"Im with ya on that yuong'un, ain't never been that scared since my wife turned." Coach chuckled but frown at the familiar face of that Witch, "Oh Hell no…"

"Hey Coach," Rochelle started trying to get Coach to stair at her, "Hey, hey, look at me." Coach stared at the younger women, tears forming in his eyes.

"T-that was her…" Coach moaned letting the stream of tears cover his face. Rochelle rubbed his back for comfort as Ellis and Taylor said a few prayers.

"Okay, sorry to break your little weep fest but we got a Safe zone to get to." Nick interrupted rudely receiving a glare from both Rochelle and Coach. Taylor sighed at Nick's rudeness and interrupted.

"He's right guys; we can't stay here and waste time while their probably evacuating people. I'm sorry Coach but we need you to hold on for a little longer okay?" Taylor said calmly with a small smile across her face. Coach looked at her with warm brown eyes.

"Y-yeah baby girl, you're probably right on that." Coach smiled standing up cocking his shotgun. He walked towards the door, gun up, with Ellis and Nick behind his back.

"Thanks Taylor, for helping." Rochelle said putting her arms around the younger girl.

"Hey, this hell hole is going to have it's surprises but that's just part of the experience. Taylor smiled.

The 2 girls walked out noticing the struggle the 3 men were having with the infected. Using both of their desert Eagle, they mowed down the remaining infected.

"Took you girls look enough! Hell, thought y'all left us for dead?" Ellis said, heaving in air. Coach and Nick smirked and walked off as Taylor walked up to Ellis.

"Hey," Taylor said, putting a hand on Ellis' broad shoulder, "I will never leave you okay?"

Ellis blushed that rosy red and scratched the back of his neck.

"Shuck's Taylor, that means the world to me ya know?" Ellis smiled. Taylor giggled and walked off with Ellis in hand. Rochelle rolled her eyes at Ellis with a smile and walked off behind the 2. The group climbed over the dumpster with Coach leading the way.

They made there way towards the sidewalk overpass when the gun store reached their views. They ran to the store and slam the door wide open.

"Oh hell, look at all these guns!" Rochelle yelled in glee. The rest of the group felt the same way taking the gun they felt the most comfortable with and stuffed the clips of ammo as much as they can.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Taylor answered on the tele-com. They heard a faint buzz then a booming voice.

"My name's Whitaker. I own this gun shop," The man stated, "I've barricaded myself on the roof, with provisions and guns enough to and kill every zombie in the city five times over, and eat well while I'm doing it."

"Okay, so can you open the door?" Taylor said firmly. They heard Whitaker laugh dryly before answering.

"Whoa, hold on their missy. I'm guessing you four'd be heading to the mall for rescue and I further guess you won't get there, as the road is blocked." Whitaker said.

"And how do you know that?" Nick said, anger hinting in his voice.

"I know because I watched CEDA block it," Whitaker answered, "So here is my proposition: If you go find me some cola at yonder food store, I'll clear a path to the mall for you."

Nick was about to answer when Rochelle butted in.

"With these guns? We'll be sure to give you what ever you need. But you pull any tricks on us and I swear, I will find my way up there and shoot you myself with your guns."

"I been on this world sixty years, ma'am, and I've weaseled nothing from nobody. You got my word as a gentleman."

"All right then people, time to get us some cola!" Coach yelled running up the stairs. Everybody did the same and ran towards the "Save 4 less" entrance.

"Y'all be careful now, that alarm there will trigger a hell amount of zombies. Now don't worry to much, I'll make sure to watch yer back's." Whitaker spoke in his mega-phone. Nick snarled at that comment but ignored it as Taylor opened the store door running in the back to retrieve the carbonated drink.

"This is a LOT of zombies! Are you done back their princess?" Nick yelled shooting the commons with his AK-47.

"I got it! Lets move!" Taylor said as she ran past the con man. He rolled his eyes and the group surrounded the girl, protecting her from any harm.

"AH DAMN! I'VE BEEN LASSOED!" Ellis yelled as the smoker tongue wrapped around his neck.

"Hold on sweetie! We're coming for you!" Rochelle yelled over another horde of infected. Taylor was about to run back to get Ellis when Nick pushed her forward.

"Sweetheart, just deliver the damn cola to the fucker up stairs, Ro and Coach got Ellis." Nick said, a little sweeter than usual. Taylor took his word of advice and ran up stairs with him. Nick shot any infected running towards the girl and they finally made it up to Whitaker.

"OKAY! NOW JUST PUT THE COLA IN HERE!" Whitaker said as he opened a hatch on the bottom of the steel door. As he grabbed the Coke, Whitaker did as he promised and blew the tanker up.

"Ellis…" Taylor whimpered under her breath as she slowly but surely ran over to Rochelle and Coach with Nick.

"Good luck now." Whitaker yelled.

The 2 reached over to the Mechanic finding him just fine with a few purple marks from the smoker.

"Hey guys! Oh damn that smoker got me good but—aw hell Taylor I missed ya to but Rochelle and Coach here saved my ass!" Ellis grinned as Taylor hugged him tightly.

"He's alright young'un, just a few bruises." Coach said with a small smile. Rochelle smiled too leaning on coach for support as a gash on her upper right thigh from a hunter filled with pain. Taylor noticed this out of the corner of her eye and insisted on helping.

"Rochelle, what happened?" Taylor said, sitting Rochelle down on the ground. Nick and Coach helped Ellis up, as he was too weak to even stand.

"Oh it's nothing sweetie, just a small cut from a hunter." Rochelle smiled, hiding her pained expression.

"Well it doesn't seem like nothing, just hang on, I'm almost done." Taylor said wrapping the cotton tape to stop the bleeding. "That should hold until we reach another safe house."

"Thank Taylor, I owe you one." Rochelle smiled giving Taylor a quick hug before limping her way with the help of Taylor to the other 3 men.

"So boys, ready to be rescued from the one day hell hole?" Rochelle said as they walked towards the liberty mall.

"CEDA Better be there" Ellis as he tried his best to stand. The group of five ran head first towards the entrance of the mall with Taylor and Rochelle up in the front.

They all ran in with tired and happy expressions as they thought they would be saved.

"Um guys, is an evac. Suppose to be this empty?" Taylor said putting Rochelle down on the table. Coach and Nick did the same, putting Ellis down next to Rochelle, and looked out the safe room door with Taylor.

"Oh hell no, this is fucked up!" Coach yelled startling the commons towards the entrance of the safe room. Nick and Taylor shot all them down before joining the group.

"Aw hell guys, I'm sorry, I didn't know they were…." Rochelle paused.

"Hey, we might never know. They could be deeper in this mall." Taylor brought up. Coach and Nick looked at her with a confused look.

"Hey, Taylor might be on something y'all. They could be holdin' out deeper in this here mall." Ellis said with a worried expression on his face.

"We might never know until we try." Coach said. "But first, we need to rest a few before going."

"Well, I guess staying with you guys could prove a more chance of me surviving." Nick said sarcastically receiving a glare from everybody in the room.

Little did they know that deep inside the mall, CEDA left them for dead?

**I'm sorry this chapter has such a crappy ending. I tried and epically failed so sorry but I'll try and will make the next chapter even better. Well I try and make a next chapter if this story takes off somewhere._**

**So I have a Character forum that I sent out a week ago and today Tuesday October 26****th**** is the last day to turn in any forums. Just click under my username and click "CHARCTER NEEDED!" hyperlink if you want to send in a forum only if you want your OC to be one of the four main Characters in my story. More details in the link. Thanks for reading again!**

_**~Gamingfiction808**_


End file.
